


A good horse

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa había advertido la ausencia de Eren, era tarde, estaba preocupada, nadie ayudaba y Jean… Jean había acabado por ir a buscarlo al lugar más previsible de todos: la oficina del Sargento.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A good horse

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. ¿Sorprendidos? Seguro que no.  
>  **Prompt** : 018. Banana Split (Fandom Insano)  
>  **Extensión** : 5417 palabras.  
>  **Notas** : Saben que no me suele gusta utilizar títulos en otros idiomas, pero no se me ocurría ninguno y justo en el mp3 salió esta canción de The Cardigans cuando lo estaba releyendo para subirlo (excusas, excusas).  
>  **Advertencias** :
> 
> —Terminado recién y sin beta D:  
> —Lenguaje VULGAR, muy adrede.  
> —PWP.  
> —Levi comportándose como una zorra.  
> —Spoilers (debes haber leído el capítulo 56 del manga para no odiarme).

_Era su_ caballo _favorito._

_Con solo verlo erecto sentía que se le paraba la verga a él y no creía poder ser capaz de aguardar a la noche._

_Se escabullía entre las sombras, como buen ladrón que había sido, y buscaba a su semental,_ a su macho _._

_Gustaba de besarle la verga y masturbarlo al mismo tiempo. Adoraba sentirlo crecer en su mano._

_El grosor y el largo, la primera vez, lo había asustado. Le tomó mucho tiempo animarse, cada vez más; y esa noche estaba tan excitado que se sentía preparado para alcanzar su objetivo._

_Se dejaría penetrar por esa jugosa verga._

* * *

¿Y cómo había comenzado esa afición? Sí, claro… toda la culpa, como siempre, la tenía Jean.

Pero Jean no había querido estar ahí para presenciar "eso", fue el destino. Mikasa había advertido la ausencia de Eren, era tarde, estaba preocupada, nadie ayudaba y Jean… Jean había acabado por ir a buscarlo al lugar más previsible de todos: la oficina del Sargento.

Si no estaba ahí a esas horas de la madrugada, entonces se lo había comido un titán o había desertado, otra explicación no le hallaba.

Y vio algo que hubiera preferido no ver… al idolatrado Héroe de la humanidad arrodillado ante un simple soldado. Pero el detalle más relevante de todos no era solo que ese soldado fuera Eren, ni tampoco que tuviera los pantalones bajos o el pene erecto. Lo más relevante de la escena era la pericia del Sargento para engullir ese falo, de proporciones decentes.

No, Jean jamás opinaría sobre el pene de Eren. Que se lo comiera un titán. Al pene de Eren y a Eren mismo.

Quiso huir, borrar de su mente esas imágenes, encontrar una buena excusa para darle a Mikasa o aprovecharse de la situación, sin embargo Levi hizo gala de su rapidez y Jean no tuvo tiempo de dar la vuelta para escapar.

Los pequeños y perversos ojos del Sargento se posaron en la pasmada figura del soldado entrometido.

—Oh, tenemos un mirón. —Se incorporó limpiándose la comisura de los labios de una manera tan noble que los aristócratas lo envidiarían y hasta le pedirían clases.

Eren, tan torpe como era —o como solía ser en esas circunstancias— intentó poner el pantalón en su lugar con pobres resultados. No hacía falta apurarse para esconder lo evidente. Por fortuna Jean seguía petrificado allí, el tiempo suficiente para que el chico titán acabara de acomodarse la ropa, mirase a uno y al otro, y perdiera por completo la erección.

—Vete —ordenó Levi—. Tú no. Eren —aclaró al ver que Jean había sido rápido para interpretar esa orden como más le convenía.

—Pero… Lev-Sargento… —Quiso replicar Eren.

—Tranquilo, yo me encargaré.

Eren parecía reticente a irse, sin embargo al final acabó por acceder. Pasó a un lado de Jean dedicándole su más venenosa mirada, esa que solo tenía para los titanes. No obstante Kirschtein estaba demasiado conmocionado para reaccionar a la pulla. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras su espalda supo, con la certeza de que Mikasa iniciaría una revolución si se enteraba de ese extraño triangulo incestuoso, que tenía los minutos o quizás segundos contados para decir algo que arreglase el infortunio de estar a la hora menos indicada, en el lugar menos indicado.

Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada al suelo cuando escuchó el ruido que hacían las botas contra el piso de madera. Levi caminaba hacia él.

Temía levantar la vista y acabar viendo a un auténtico Leviatán.

—Señor, yo… —balbuceó, la voz apenas un hilillo poco digno de un soldado de la Legión.

—No se lo dirás a nadie —completó con gélida seriedad—. Lo sé, Kirschtein, porque si lo haces puedes darte por muerto.

—Desde ya que… —apenas levantó la cabeza, viéndolo de refilón.

—Te faenaré y te venderé en el mercado… —agregó con una calma que no era tal— serás mortadela, en un sentido literal.

Levi tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire, suspiró y carraspeó. En ese breve lapso vio con claridad la situación: Jean no era un muchacho idiota, estaba intimidado en ese momento, pero nada le aseguraba que su secreto estaría a salvo en verdad. Y la simple idea de que su _affaire_ con Eren saliera a la luz, lo aterraba. Por múltiples motivos.

No solo le preocupaba lo que Mikasa podría hacerle a la hombría de ambos, mucho menos el regaño de Erwin por enrollarse con un soldado joven. Se sabía, como una regla no escrita, que un superior no puede tener un lazo de ese tipo con un subordinado, menos que menos si el superior es Levi y el subordinado es Eren.

Se suponía que su función era vigilar y cuidar a Eren, no follárselo. Por cómo estaba la situación en la Legión, si metía la pata con el chiquillo, no tendría manera de tapar el sol con un dedo. ¿Resultado? La Policía Militar estaría muy feliz de ponerles las manos encima; quizás y con suerte pudiera compartir celda con Eren, claro, si no eran ejecutados por sus "crímenes". No, no los homosexuales, los otros crímenes.

No. Era atroz. Traicionar a Erwin. Perder la confianza de la tropa. Torcer los designios y las metas de la Legión. Darles excusas a los cerdos del culto y del gobierno para perder la custodia de Eren, porque claro, no se podría confiar en el Sargento si este guardaba sentimientos (y no en su polla) por el supuesto titán peligroso.

Sí, en menos de un minuto y mientras Jean pensaba si arrojarse por la ventana era mejor que echar a correr, Levi se hizo toda una película en su cabeza, con el inicio, el nudo, el desenlace, los repartos, el director, los guionistas…

Y se volvía a decir que Jean no era idiota… si se daba cuenta en ese momento o al otro día, o quizás dentro de diez años, que quien estaba en una situación desfavorable era él, podía pensar seriamente en saltar por la ventana y desertar. Después de todo siempre había sido un delincuente.

A Jean tarde o temprano le caería la ficha y acabaría extorsionado por él. Guardaría el secreto a cambio de favores. Podía figurárselo: acompañar a Mikasa en cada excursión (sin Eren), un sueldo más suculento, doble ración a la mañana, una habitación para él solo, entre otras cortesías de su parte a las que no podría negarse, pero tampoco justificar ante Erwin.

Debía dar vuelta la situación, no era difícil, después de todo Jean era joven, tenía las hormonas revueltas por Mikasa, le gustaban las muchachitas…

Una sonrisa ladina se plasmó en sus labios, diminuta, pero visible a tal punto que Jean dio un paso al frente… porque la ventana estaba más cerca que la puerta.

—¿Adónde va, Kirschtein? —Lo detuvo. Lo relevante no fue eso, hasta era esperable que lo hiciera, sino la manera.

Jean gruñó al sentir la mano de su Sargento en la entrepierna. Oh, no, no era momento para que _Pegaso_ extendiera sus alas y mucho menos para que montara vuelo. Se suponía que estaba nervioso, se suponía que quien lo tocaba con esas manos firmes, ajadas y manchadas de sangre de titán (aunque los titanes en teoría no deberían sangrar) era el temible hombre de baja estatura que haría llorar a los niños y ancianos con tan solo una mirada.

Cometió el desatino de mirarlo, precisamente. Y Jean quiso llorar, porque Levi sonriendo era más escalofriante que ver a un payaso sonriendo.

—Parece que te gustó lo que viste. —¿Por qué el Sargento tenía que ser tan hábil con sus manos, en todo sentido? Jean ahogó un gemido y sus rodillas se doblaron apenas—. Voy a comprar tu silencio, si no te molesta. —Oh, qué gentil el Sargento, qué educado, casi ni parecía un delincuente de los barrios bajos.

—No, señor, se equivoca, no hace falta que…

—Siéntate —indicó. Había pretendido que su orden sonara como una invitación, sin embargo lo empujó obligándole a caer sobre la silla que escasos segundos atrás Eren había ocupado. Esa silla manchada, corrupta, sucia, que podría contar los secretos más oscuros del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

—¿Qué…? —No pudo completar la frase, solo perder la mirada cuando el Sargento se acuclilló frente a él.

Notó que Jean estaba conmocionado, no era para menos, y trató de relajarlo o no podría salirse con la suya. El plan tenía que ser perfecto. Había aprendido del mejor a adelantarse a los pasos del enemigo.

—Tranquilo, solo te la chuparé hasta dejarte seco, después podrás irte y ya… porque no es que vienes a mi despacho, como si nada, entras sin golpear, interrumpes mi momento íntimo y me dejas con toda las ganas de comerme una buena polla.

—Lo siento.

—Eso no se hace soldado. —Mientras le hablaba cuidaba de acariciar con intensidad la entrepierna de su víctima, sintiéndola crecer poco a poco.

—N-No volverá a ocurrir. —Su mente no podía procesar palabras más coherentes o inteligentes a decir en un momento como ese. No es que hubiera pasado por esas situaciones con anterioridad como para saber la manera correcta de actuar. Y su cuerpo tampoco parecía reaccionar en contra, después de todo se había aferrado a los bordes de la silla como si temiera la llegada de un huracán y _Pegaso_ había extendido sus alas.

—Oh… santo cielo —murmuró el Sargento. Jean en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos, porque los abrió encontrándose con las delicadas cejas de Levi arqueadas y esos ojos, tan negros y profundos, cautivados de admiración—. Es… enorme.

—Lo sé. —No hubo vana jactancia en su voz, simple aceptación.

No la había comparado erecta con sus compañeros, pero sabía desde pequeño que la madre naturaleza había sido benevolente con él.

Levi ahogó una carcajada y como Jean no sabía de qué manera reía su Sargento, porque nunca lo había visto siquiera sonreír (salvo cuando hacía esquemas en el pizarrón sobre "como cortar a un titán" o cuando alguien le mostraba algún producto de limpieza novedoso) creyó que había tosido o atragantado; sin embargo, de inmediato, el mismo Levi aclaró a qué iba su supuesta jocosidad.

—La tienes como un caballo, el apodo no es en vano. —Desató el lazo con lentitud, como si quisiera ser considerado con el joven y le estuviera dando tiempo para asimilar lo que iba a ocurrir, porque claro… iba a pasar quisiera Jean o no—. Me gustan así… grandes y gordas.

—J-Joder… —La respiración se le cortó y el vientre se le contrajo cuando sintió el aire acariciar esa zona tan íntima que por serlo solía estar oculta por capas de ropa.

Lo que estaba pasando allí era malo, _muy malo._

—¿Te espanta saber eso de mí? —cuestionó simulando ofensa con una mirada dura, tan dura como estaba la verga que se erguía ante él, ansiosa por las caricias que pensaba prodigarle ya sin reparos ni culpas por estar sometiéndolo. Si hasta el muy pillo había sonreído—De verdad… el apodo no te queda nada mal, no sé por qué siempre te ofendes cuando te comparan con un caballo.

En ese momento Jean entendió mejor el intento de risa por parte de su superior.

—Mierda, es que la gente no se cansa de los chistecitos —masculló, más para sí que para el hombre que lo sometía _contra su entera voluntad_.

—Pero si son lindos. Grandes. Peludos. _Muy_ grandes… definitivamente me gustan los caballos. —Tuvo que hacer acopios de toda su personalidad para no largarse a reír ante la cara de estupefacción que le regaló Jean. Oh, sí: Levi sabía de los rumores*—. ¿Nunca vio a un caballo erecto, Kirschtein?

—P-Pues, sí… alguna que otra vez, de casualidad… en el campo…

—Son enormes, ¿vio? —continuó, divertido que daba asco, por darle esa idea tan errónea de su persona, pero no se distrajo demasiado en torturarlo; después de lo de Sanes se había hecho especialista en ello, aunque si le daban a elegir, con algunas víctimas en particular prefería usar esos métodos que Hanji le cuestionaría—. A mí me gusta montar a caballo.

Jean se ahogó con su saliva, las piernas parecieron cobrar vida propia y querer llevar a su dueño hasta el cuarto de reclutas para que pudiera gritar, como si se tratara del canillita del barrio: "¡Son ciertos, los rumores son ciertos… al Sargento _le van_ los caballos!".

—Me gusta mucho… —agregó Levi antes de acercar la boca al pene. Comenzaba a perder la vigorosa erección y eso sí que no estaba en sus planes macabros. Y mientras lo besaba, casi hasta con _amor_ , y daba desconfiados lengüetazos al tronco tratando de recordar si ese día el soldado se había bañado, se preguntaba de qué manera podría engullirlo. Si era mejor empezar por arriba o por abajo, o si tomar con ambas manos y con firmeza para apretar con los labios el glande y arrancarle las primeras gotas.

Cuando Levi quiso darse cuenta de que estaba tan entusiasmado como no recordaba haberlo estado ante un humano, notó que Jean buscaba dar la vuelta.

—¿Qué hace, soldado?

—N-No, no puedo hacer esto.

—Si me da la espalda no podré mamarle la verga. Oh… —Meditó la actitud y luego comentó con malicia— acaso… ¿eres de lo que gustan del beso negro? Conmigo sales perdiendo, no doy besos negros, pero los recibo con mucho gusto. Ya debes saber que soy muy cuidadoso con la higiene personal. Tú te has bañado hoy, ¿verdad?

—Santo cielo, lo sé… me lo imagino, Sargento, y sí, me bañé… dos veces —gruñó, sintiendo las manos de su superior en sus muslos, asiéndolo con fuerza para evitar que huyera tan cobardemente.

—Dime… alguna vez...

—¿Qué? —preguntó, dejando de lado esa lucha superflua e inútil.

—¿Hiciste algo de esto?

—¿Se refiere a…? —Se señaló el pene—Nada de nada. —No creía que las fantasías contaran, porque ahí sí que ni los caballos se salvaban.

—Ahora entiendo… tienes miedo, eres un primerizo y todas esas mierdas —asintió con una mueca de desprecio, dándole poca importancia—. ¿No te gusta? —Cambió el repertorio de caricias íntimas e hizo uso no solo de sus labios y lengua, también un poco de los dientes. Si bien la fricción de estos contra una zona tan sensible como lo era el glande podía fastidiar, si se usaba la presión exacta, también podía generar mucho placer. Claro que para lograr ese equilibrio perfecto era necesaria mucha, pero mucha pericia. Como a la que Levi parecía sobrarle.

Jean ya no pudo contra ello… saber que al Sargento le gustaban los caballos (joder, a todo el mundo solían gustarle), comprender que esa habilidad para succionar y trazar letras, palabras, una novela entera de baba en el largo de su pene se debía a años de experiencia y a una cantidad no desdeñable de amantes. Todo eso acabó por doblegarlo, porque tenía allí, entre las piernas, gimiendo y con el pene hasta la garganta, al soldado más fuerte de la Legión (que podía arrancarle la polla de un mordisco si quería), al héroe de la humanidad, al Sargento Levi. Esa mítica figura que todos idolatraban en menor o mayor medida. Ese hombre recio, firme, que parecía decir con tan solo su presencia "el mundo me pertenece, niñatos". No lo hubiera creído jamás, podía esperarlo del comandante Erwin (vaya uno a saber por qué), pero no de Levi.

La respiración se le entrecortaba y luego empezó a ser frenética, jadeaba a medida que el Sargento aumentaba el ritmo, la cadencia con la que metía y sacaba el pene de la cavidad húmeda de su boca, esa que solía soltar improperios cada dos por tres, lo arrastró al borde del abismo, de un orgasmo sublime.

La eyaculación fue tan copiosa que Levi no pudo tragar todo. Jean se quedó un segundo pasmado… ¿encima el Sargento tragaba? Eso no era coherente con la imagen que se había creado de su superior. Porque eso no solo era inmoral, también sucio, asqueroso…

Bueno, a juzgar por la expresión de Levi al morderse el labio inferior, deleitado con ese suculento manjar, no debía ser tan asqueroso como se lo figuraba; pero no dejaba de ser _sucio_. Y el Sargento era _limpio_ , tanto que todos sus errores y crímenes del pasado ya se habían purgado. Su alma era pura.

—Escúchame bien, pendejo —dijo cuándo todo terminó. Jean sintió el tirón y volvió en sí de su trance. Levi lo tenía bien sujeto del cuello de la camisa y volvía a ser el hombre temible de siempre… o que nunca dejó de ser, a decir verdad— No quiero oír que te andas jactando por ahí de que el héroe de la humanidad te mamó la verga, ¿está claro?

—N-No, señor… yo no sería capaz de…

—Porque además no creo que a Mikasa le guste saber que quien se masturba pensando en ella es un tipo rarito que se deja comer la verga por un hombre. Va a darle asco y miedo, no querrá que te le acerques nunca más.

—¡Yo no me masturbo pensando en ella! —mintió, de manera tan alevosa que pareció tratarse de Eren, quien era malo para mentir hasta en los juegos de mesa.

—Eso sin quitar que es como una cadena… si se entera de esto, por adición se enterará de tus razones para dejarte mamar la verga sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

—Pero si usted fue el que…

—No tiene códigos, Kirschtein, venir aquí a espiar y a dejarse manosear —lo interrumpió con lacerante seriedad—. Y si Mikasa se entera de tus asquerosas aficiones, tampoco creo que la haga feliz saber que a su hermano también le gustan las vergas.

A mucha gente parecía gustarle esa parte de la anatomía masculina. Jean todavía no entendía el por qué.

—C-Comprendido.

—Abres la boca, sueltas una sola palabra… y no solo serás hombre muerto, también humillado. Me encargaré de que en los libros de historia figure este acto indecoroso que acabas de cometer, para que tu madre, la sociedad, todo el mundo sepa la clase de hombre que eres.

—No lo haré, por favor… déjeme ir.

Parecía que Jean iba a largarse a llorar de un momento a otro, seguía con el pene fuera de los pantalones, aunque ya flácido… incluso dormido era imponente. Con una inusitada amabilidad para ser él, Levi se lo acomodó, le subió los pantalones cuidando de no apretarle los testículos y le palmeó amistosamente la entrepierna tomando la distancia que Jean necesitaba para no colapsar y desmayarse del susto.

Levi no solía repetir el mismo plato. Eren era una excepción porque, bueno… el chico era muy insistente, aplicado y ardoroso. Follaba con la misma intensidad con la que odiaba a los titanes.

Jean se había convertido en una nueva excepción. No, Jean no era cobarde o débil, mucho menos manipulable, solo era un muchacho confundido por la vorágine de sensaciones que sentía noche de por medio, cuando Levi lo secuestraba para fines perversos.

Eren no sabía si sentirse agradecido o preocupado por esas jornadas sabáticas que imponía su Sargento. Aun y pese a todo era tan inocente para esos temas que no sospechaba a qué se debía.

Y esa noche sería _la_ noche de consagración. Llevaba semanas planeando el golpe final, preparándose mental y físicamente para ello. Tenía a Jean en su oficina y al otro día los soldados gozarían de una jornada libre. Todo era perfecto y nada podía fallar, salvo…

—¿Tan nervioso estás?

Vaya pregunta. Por supuesto que estaba nervioso, _aterrado_ sería la palabra correcta. Tenía al Sargento sin pantalones (pero la camisa debidamente abrochada) y erecto frente a él, intentando darle la espalda. Las medias le quedaban simpáticas, o quizás era el gesto de tener que ponerse apenas en puntas de pie, levantar un poco el trasero, acomodarse y…

—L-Lo siento, es que…

—Mierda, así no se podrá —gruñó, giró y se cruzó de brazos, analizando la situación, lo que tenía entre manos (o pensaba tener).

—Es que… si alguien nos ve.

—No pienses en eso… no va a ocurrir.

—Bueno, yo soy una prueba de que esas cosas sí pueden pasar. —Una risita histérica se le escapó, tener los pantalones bajos hasta los tobillos no lo ayudaba a actuar con normalidad.

—He trabado la puerta, así que relájate. —Era tan comprensivo… lo era porque le convenía serlo. Tomó con las dos manos el pene flácido del soldado y empezó a acariciarlo, Jean podía jurar que con cariño, como debía acariciárselo a Eren.

Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse: "Ponte dura, ponte dura, ponte dura", luego espió la expresión que Levi tenía en su rostro "ponte dura o te arrancará, ¡ponte dura!"

—Esto no está funcionando.

Jean ahogó un gritito de horror. Quiso exclamar un "¡Deme tiempo, por favor, y le juro que se pondrá dura, pero no me la arranque, por lo que más quiera, no!", sin embargo se mantuvo digno, sudando y temblando como Bertholdt ante su Reiner, pero digno y gallardo.

En el peor momento la puerta fue golpeada. Levi pareció dudar unos segundos, la única persona que podía ir a esa hora y ese día a su oficina era Eren. Lo confirmó cuando escuchó la voz del mismo. Sonó trémula y culposa tras la madera.

— _Los bosques de Árboles Gigantes han cambiado mucho, ¿verdad?_

Levi entornó los ojos. Su respuesta debería ser: "pero todavía quedan búhos" y esa sería la clave para acceder a su despacho, con la seguridad de que estarían solos, eso implicaba sin Erwin en esa misma oficina. Que el hombre era listo y no se creería un cuento que explicara las razones de Eren para desvelarse y aparecerse allí como si nada y como solía presentarse: excitado y desvistiéndose en el camino, porque _prudencia_ y _paciencia_ no eran palabras que describieran a Eren. Nunca lo serían.

La frase solían usarla durante el día y la variaban, de momento tenían dieciocho, planeaban una distinta para cada encuentro, y cada vez se les hacía más difícil conseguir que las conversaciones no fueran extrañas.

Vaya, ¿ya había follado con Eren dieciocho veces? ¿Solo en su oficina? (No contaba las ocasiones que se habían dado fuera de esta). Si eso no era amor, no sabía qué etiqueta ponerle.

—Pasa, menso. La clave es para el día, no tiene sentido que la digas ya en la puerta.

—¡¿Qué?! —Jean quiso salir corriendo, pero se quedó tieso en el sitio al ver a Eren, quien debía tener la misma expresión o una similar a la de él: de absoluto y desbordante espanto.

—¡Sargento! —Tan cliché. Levi suspiró, ¿podía ser tan previsiblemente adorable?

—Siéntate en esa silla y no digas una sola palabra.

Eren frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio a Jean. De golpe sus ojos se posaron en la hombría dormida de su compañero que comenzaba a despertar. Y su expresión fue de más odio si cabía.

Se sentó, porque estaba confundido, porque necesitaba _sentarse_ , porque sabía que cuando Levi usaba ese tono estaba a un paso de cometer un asesinato. ¿Valía sentirse engañado? Si se ponía a analizarlo, con el Sargento técnicamente no eran pareja, solo amantes, y él bien sabía que cuando el hombre a veces no podía recibirlo era porque…

—Oh, veo que está funcionando.

Jean tragó saliva, amilanado… creyó que la presencia de Eren sería su sentencia de muerte, en todos los sentidos. Que no se le pararía ni con un batallón de Mikasa desnudas. Pero el cerebro humano es curioso y a veces también morboso, porque podía ver de refilón a Eren despidiendo odio por cada uno de sus poros y sentir las manos del Sargento masturbándolo con intensidad.

El milagro ocurrió, finalmente, y Levi no pudo sentirse más dichoso. Se acomodó de nuevo, sosteniéndose de los estantes de la biblioteca. Jean ya no tenía adonde huir, a medida que el Sargento se echaba para atrás buscando el acople perfecto, su propio trasero pegaba contra el borde del escritorio. En algún momento ya no pudo hacerse más hacia atrás, y Levi tomó el pene con una mano para ubicarlo en su entrada previamente preparada.

Jean contuvo la respiración y se aferró a los bordes de ese escritorio cuando sintió como la punta se abría paso a través de unos anillos invisibles. Dolía, pero la sensación a su vez era gratificante. Para ambos. Levi sentía las piernas flaquear al obtener, al fin, la razón de sus desvelos.

Jean tenía una perfecta visión del trasero bien formado y masculino, muy masculino (joder, se suponía que a él le gustaban las chicas como Mikasa: masculinas, ¡pero chicas, al fin!) abriéndose para él y, su propio pene, perdiéndose entre esas dos redondeces que comenzaban a ser un nuevo vicio.

Si el Sargento era adorable, ¿por qué la gente que no lo conocía decía que se asemejaba más a un monstruo o a una figura mítica que a un humano? Eren mismo lo pensaba porque, claro, las medias blancas le quedaban simpáticas cuando debía ponerse en puntitas de pie, cual bailarina clásica, todo para qué… para que ese monumental pene estuviera en allí, en su interior, en su "sagrada" persona.

—Oh, por todas las putas murallas, es enorme —gimió Levi, ya con medio pene dentro—, compite con la de Erwin.

—¡Sargento! —Eren parecía estar allí para cumplir la función de gritar su rango. Levi lo miró por un instante, con seriedad, pero fue muy ruin porque sonrió y su pelo, que caía sobre sus pequeños ojos negros, sometieron a Eren, quien no pudo con esa imagen. Lo perdonó… le perdonó todo, la patada en el día del juicio (final), el acoso sexual, sus degradaciones, hasta que se hubiera comido su pudín la noche anterior.

—No… No p…

—No diga que no puede, Kirschtein —amenazó Levi—, si está pudiendo de lo más bien.

No obstante entendió a qué se refería el soldado con esa expresión cuando sintió el semen embadurnándolo desde adentro. Fue el lubricante necesario para que Levi lograra su inmoral cometido. Los últimos espasmos se dieron cuando ya todo el pene descansaba en su interior, apretado y clamando por una deliciosa piedad.

Levi tembló de placer y sin permitirle a Jean salir del lugar, incluso aunque estuviera perdiendo la erección, comenzó a masturbarse con energía. Gimiendo de una manera que Eren juzgaba de impúdica y que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca y a Jean los pelos de _allí abajo_.

—Oh, está creciendo de nuevo… usted no necesita descansar, soldado —Levi estaba _dichoso_ por el revés.

Y Eren no podía pedir otra cosa que ver feliz a ese hombre. ¡Aunque no de ese modo!

—Ya es suficiente, ¡basta! —exclamó poniéndose de pie—No voy a tolerar esto. —Se acercó a Levi y lo tomó de un brazo para sacarlo del lugar y zamarrearlo.

Jean pudo verlo con claridad: esa noche velarían el cuerpo de Eren, si es que lo encontraban; pero contrario a lo imaginado, Levi no lo mató, solo le dio una patada bien puesta en el estómago que lo arrojó a varios metros.

Y seguía caliente, maldición… Miró a Jean, con el pene flácido, tiritando quizás de frío, quizás de miedo, y decidió que ya había cumplido con su cometido y que allí, parándose del suelo y con toda la intención de convertirse en titán, tenía otro inconveniente que debía resolver antes de que se le fuera de las manos.

—Esto no se termina más, maldición. —Con el dedo señaló la puerta—. Es libre, Kirschtein. Súbase los pantalones y desaparezca de mi vista.

Jean no necesitó que Levi terminara la frase que ya se estaba yendo. Pasó por encima de Eren y corrió… corrió muy lejos.

En el lugar y en ese diminuto cuarto Eren miraba a su Sargento como si este fuera un titán que debía acorralar.

—Zorra —apenas lo murmuró, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para que Levi lo escuchara. Levantó una mano y lo cacheteó.

Fue doloroso, aunque esperaba una trompada (como mínimo) por parte del Sargento, esa simple cachetada fue incluso más dolorosa que la peor paliza recibida.

—No permitiré que me faltes el respeto, mocoso.

—Se lo falto todas las noches y no se queja.

Levi lanzó una carcajada ahogada e irónica. Eren no podía comprenderlo, aún no.

—Eres un pendejo todavía… que tengas un solo amante tal vez no te haga una zorra, pero pierde cuidado que muy pronto lo serás.

Eren pestañeó, tratando de entender lo que había querido decirle con eso. Claro, solo lo tenía de amante a él, pero si tuviera otro amante, o si cosechara una lista de parejas (fueran hombres, mujeres, titanes, lo que fuera), eso lo haría tan zorra como Levi.

 _Experiencia_ , era lo que le faltaba.

—Yo nunca seré una zorra.

—Oh, sí, lo serás… cuando tengas la oportunidad, querrás serlo.

—No, ¿sabe por qué?

—A ver, ¿por qué? —Llevó las manos a su cintura, en un gesto jactancioso de provocación.

—Porque solo lo haré con usted, por eso… jamás seré una zorra.

—Oh… —perdió toda vanidad en su semblante y se quedó unos segundos reflexionado, con una ligera expresión de sorpresa— Eres tierno, ¿sabías?

—Tiernas son mis bolas.

—Veamos si es verdad. —Llevó una mano a la entrepierna del muchacho comprobando que, pese a todo, estaba erecto—. Ustedes, los jóvenes, tienen una manera extraña de reaccionar frente a determinados estímulos. Creo que Hanji estaría encantada de estudiar sus hábitos y comportamientos sexuales.

—Pervertido.

—Bien que te gusta que lo sea. —Le susurró tan cerca de los labios que Eren no tuvo más opciones que besarlo. Respiraba contra esa boca impura, ardiendo de ansiedad por estar dentro de ese hombre—. No acabé, ayúdame con este inconveniente.

—C-Con mucho gusto, Sargento.

—Espero que entiendas que esto lo hice por nosotros, para comprar el silencio de Jean.

—Oh, qué sacrificado. No parecía que lo estuviera pasando tan mal.

Los objetos permanecieron allí mientras la espalda de Levi descansaba sobre el escritorio. El tintero cayó al suelo y algo, que debía ser el pisapapeles, se le incrustó en el omóplato. Solo tuvo que soltar un gruñido para que Eren quitara el objeto y lo arrojara. Las hojas se arrugaron y las pilas perfectamente acomodadas danzaron. Levi no fue cuidadoso con lo que salió de su cuerpo y el semen se escurrió hasta caer sobre la superficie de madera. Luego tendría que limpiar, limpiar…

—En mí, concéntrese en mí —reclamó Eren al ver la manera con la que el Sargento observaba el indecoroso río de semen yendo desde el ombligo hasta la ingle, para caer en su cintura.

—Limpiar, debo limpiar.

Un par de estocadas y Eren se apuró para terminar con lo suyo, se quedó jadeando sobre ese diminuto, pero macizo cuerpo, mientras lo escuchaba susurrar nombres de productos de limpieza, como quien le susurra obscenidades a su pareja.

—¿Limpiamos? —propuso Eren cuando se recuperó y Levi le regaló una sonrisa. No podía pedir otra cosa: follar y limpiar, acaso ¿era su cumpleaños y no lo sabía? Si se ponía a pensar, sentía como que había renacido. Algo, dentro de él, al menos, sí había nacido… un sentimiento. Si fuera mujer se preocuparía de otra clase de nacimiento.

Sin embargo tanta felicidad desde ya que era sospechosa, algo tenía que salir mal, porque darse cuenta que ese soldado guardaba sentimientos hacia él, y viceversa, debía acarrear algún karma maligno. De hecho ese karma maligno tenía nombre y (su) apellido: Mikasa Ackerman.

Eren sintió el aura tras la espalda, pero tenía miedo de voltear y confirmarlo. Levi solo quería saber si Jean tenía algo que ver, pero no, Mikasa no era idiota, no en vano era amiga de Armin.

—No sabías que tenías un lunar en la nalga derecha, Eren… mamá Carla nunca me lo contó —musitó Mikasa con una voz de ultratumba. Eren gimoteó, confirmando sus más terribles sospechas. Levi carraspeó y dejó caer la nuca, pesadamente, contra la madera—. Sargento, ¿cómo hace para tener los talones de las medias tan blancas?

—Lejía —contestó, sin saber por qué se molestaba en hacerlo—, y fregar mucho.

—Oh, sí, fregar… como se friegan las manchas de sangre.

Ambos vieron el brillo de una de las cuchillas. Levi hizo gala (sí, una vez más) de su velocidad y Eren tuvo que convertirse en titán para sobrevivir a Mikasa. Al otro día Erwin no se molestó en preguntar por qué el escritorio de Levi estaba tan desordenado si ni siquiera había techo. Y nunca, nadie más, supo qué había sido de Jean. La leyenda cuenta que se había convertido en un caballo salvaje y que ahora vagabundea como un alma en pena por los prados libres de titanes.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Confieso algo que no viene al caso, pero ODIO que mis amantes usen medias durante el acto.  
>  **Referencias** : * Esto lo agregué recién, después de leer el fic de Akasha Bennington (que recomiendo): "Y le gustan los caballos". Y lo que dice Eren, en cursiva, viene del Final Fantasy VIII.  
> Muchas gracias por leer =)  
> Este fic solo está publicado aquí (y en Pegasus Fantasy), si lo ves en otro lado, por favor avísame.


End file.
